An enterprise might need to process multiple transactions sent to the enterprise by one or more entities. For example, a retailer or service provider might need to fulfill orders or service requests sent by multiple customers or multiple orders or service requests sent by a single customer. In another example, a data management entity within an enterprise might receive requests from one or more other entities within the enterprise to perform updates to one or more databases. The word “request” will be used herein to refer to any such transaction. The entities sending requests to the enterprise can be considered customers regardless of whether they are outside companies sending requests to the enterprise, internal groups sending requests within the enterprise, or some other type of entity.